After Mithegard
by Boots'N'Opals
Summary: The story of what happened to the other characters after the Battle of Mithegard. Nock must learn how to live again, while Farix discovers new perspective. They all learn to trust in a King. Rated for mild violence and sad content.
1. Chapter 1: If Only

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I own only this story; the rest (characters, events, etc.) belongs to the talented Wayne Thomas Batson.**

**Spoilers: Obviously ****The Door Within**** #1... Duh**

**This story is my take on what happened with the other characters just after the Battle of Mithegard. The story starts out set**** in ****The Door Within**** (book one), about the time when Captain Valithor is killed and Kaliam sends Aiden to Falon's stair.**

**My first fanfic EVER! Yay!**

**

* * *

**

If Only

NOCK

Bolt turned to look at me, grinning. I watched him and grinned back. I distantly saw the tall, black Paragor knight stalk up behind my brother. I thought nothing of it. Bolt was invincible.

Maybe if I wasn't so caught up in the exhilaration of battle, I could have done something. Maybe if I was thinking and wasn't transfixed on Bolt, waiting for him to do what I expected him to do, what I thought I knew he would do- because he and I had done it a thousand times- I could have helped. Maybe I could have done something then, so I wouldn't regret this moment for the rest of my life.

I saw the black knight behind him as he looked at me, and I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything. I just stood there, grinning stupidly at my brother, my beloved twin brother, waiting for him to react. As the moment progressed, I realized he wasn't going to react. He didn't know. He didn't know. My expression changed but still I did nothing. Dread filled my blood as the Paragor knight raised his axe slowly, so slowly, so that the moment was stretched out, as if giving me time to react, as if he wanted me to stop him. I could've stopped him, too. But I was frozen in suspended dread, like the moment right before the arrow leaves my bow, when I'm holding my stance firmly, waiting for the arrow to sing. Not this time. What am I waiting for?

_No, Bolt,_ my mouth formed the words, but nothing came out. In the last moment, the very last fraction of a second, Bolt looked at me strangely. I think he realized, then. He knew.

The axe finally came down, and I was jolted into action. Too late.

Even from the slight distance between us, I heard Bolt's breath of pain. His eyes were wide with shock. He gasped and slowly stumbled away from his attacker, like it would save him.

"Noooo! Bolt! Bolt!" My earlier voice was found and expressed. My heart was pounding in my head. No, this was not happening. It could not be. I desperately fought to get to him. I had to get to him. My only thought was to reach him. _No, no, no, Bolt, Bolt, hang on, please, Bolt, hold on..._

His confused, pain-filled eyes touched mine as I tried to fight through the mass of soldiers. In the eyes that were exactly like my own, I saw a sadness, an insecurity I had never seen there before, a fear in my brother's eyes. Another gasp of terror rocked through my body.

He looked at me sadly and blinked as he fell slowly to the ground.

I went into a full, horrified panic when I couldn't see him anymore. I was barely aware of the evil knights whose attention had now been drawn to me. I screamed as I fought uselessly against the mass, a terrible frustration ripping at my heart as I tried to force my way through. It was sheer luck that I wasn't cut down. I defended myself from instinct, but it wasn't enough, not nearly. I sensed more than saw a sword whistle toward me.

Again, the moment seemed suspended in time. Just like before when the Paragor rat cut down my brother. I waited impatiently for it to be over; I just wanted it to be over. Grief consumed me and in that frightening moment I didn't care. We should die together anyway. That was how it should be.

I closed my eyes and waited for the fall.

**Please review. Comments, criticism, whatever. It would make my day! My week actually. :) Chapter Two will be up very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Dead

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own _The Door Within_.**

**

* * *

**

Not Dead

NOCK

I thought I was going to die. Then and there. In fact, I knew it. But at that moment, I heard a familiar bellow of outrage and the gruesome sounds of destruction that followed. Opening my eyes I watched in surprise as Mallik swung his hammer at the evil ones, crushing them.

It was an incredible sight. Never before had I seen such fury travel across the bridge that was Mallik's hammer. He swung the hammer with magnificent ease and expertise, barely needing eyes or ears, just plowing through the enemy, like they were no more than smoke. He reached me and saved me from the many knights surrounding me. He looked at me.

"Nock!" he bellowed. "Come, my friend, there are too many. Let us leave now, hurry!"

I shook my head fearfully. "No." I said. As if reassured by my own defiance, I repeated, "No! I can't leave him. I can't!"

I tried to turn back to where I had last seen him. But I felt myself being lifted.

Mallik had grabbed me forcefully around the middle. He was dragging me like I was no more than a child, and running away. I didn't even notice where he was taking me until we were there. I was still in shock. I didn't think I would ever come out of it.

Mallik pulled me into a half-destroyed building, a little house that had once been home to family, children. I could almost see a table, piled with food, a wife cooking at the stove, husband coming home from work, pecking her on the cheek, two little boys playing...

The place was a mess now. Table and shelves had been knocked over carelessly. One wall had been blown apart from the battle, though it was not open, but obscured by masses of gravelly rock and broken wood. The windows were partly obscured by rubble; discarded weapons littered the ground. There was blood on the floor.

Two little boys playing.

I thought before that I would never be melted out of shock. Now I was.

I had barely started barreling toward the door, or what was left of it, when Mallik closed it and grabbed me again. I struggled pitifully even though I knew it was fruitless.

"Nock. Stop." Mallik's voice held a tremor I could never have imagined possible from the tough warrior.

"Mallik!" I said, my voice shuddering under the pressure. It didn't sound like my voice, but I didn't know why. I couldn't remember what my voice sounded like. "Mallik, let me go. Please, why are you doing this to me?"

"Nock, stop," he said again, gently. "I'm not letting you go back out there."

I felt angry. "No, you have no right! Let me _go, _Mallik!"

For the first time I looked at his face. It was drawn with grief. And, I looked again, _tears_ were running down it. I had never seen Mallik look like this. I had certainly never seen him cry.

"Mallik let's go, come on, we have to go." My voice sounded scared now.

"Go where, Nock?"

"We have to go to him, come ON we have to save him!" I said desperately.

"Nock, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, he's dead-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" I was screaming now.

"Nock, I'm sorry-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD, NO!"

"Nock, I... Nock, LISTEN TO ME!" Mallik was shouting to be heard over me. I couldn't stop screaming. How could Mallik betray me? And the ever-present need was still there; I needed to get to him.

"NO, WE NEED TO GO TO HIM, HE'S NOT DEAD, HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"Nock, PLEASE listen!" Mallik begged me.

I glared at him silently, but he sensed I would listen and released me.

"I'm sorry," Mallik said. He wiped away tears. "I'm sorry, Nock, but I-I saw him fall! There's nothing you can do."

"You don't understand. I need to get to him," I said flatly, looking away. "He's not dead. I can feel it. I know it."

"Nock..."

"Go. Find the others. Make sure they're okay," I told him, still avoiding his eyes. "I'll catch up."

Recognizing dismissal, Mallik walked to the door. He looked through a crack. "They're gone where you were, just about. At least wait a few more minutes for them to clear out." He looked at me. "Be careful, Nock, okay?"

I heard a catch in his throat. I nodded at the floor. I heard the door close behind him and his heavy footsteps running up the street. I closed my eyes for a second trying to collect my thoughts and praying to King Eliam that Mallik would be alright. I then scavenged some arrows from the wreckage and pulled the door open. I sprinted out into the street to search for my brother.

**A/N: I know how depressing this chapter is, so I'm sorry about that, but that's kind of what the story's about. It'll probably get worse before it gets better, but it WILL get better, I promise! Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3: He'll Be Alright

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy with school.**

**! I want to give a HUGE thanks to those anonymous reviewers, since I can't do it personally. THANK YOU for taking the time to review and thanks so much for your comments! Keep em' coming! :) Hope you keep reading!**

**Alright. So, yes, this is another short chapter. It looked way longer when I was typing it, as they always do. But if you're like me, you prefer lots of short chapters rather than one long one. Anyway, this is from Bolt's POV. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Door Within_.**

**

* * *

**

He'll Be Alright

BOLT

I stared up at the blue sky. Despite the bloodiness of battle, the foul stench of death that surrounded me, the sky was still beautiful. I had never so appreciated its clear blue color, its simple vastness. If I had to die, I liked to be able to die under such a pretty sky. Or maybe I was just delirious from blood loss.

The pain of that axe in my back had been nothing compared to listening to Nock's anguish. Hearing my name screamed like that in his voice pulled at my heart and made me want to hold him like I did when we were little and he had a nightmare. I had wanted so badly to call back to him, to reassure him. But I couldn't make my voice form words. It was like I couldn't remember how. How I had wished, as I listened to him scream my name over and over, to call back, to say, _Nock, I'm right here! It's okay. It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here._

Then I had realized in sudden fear that Nock was trying to get to me. _What are you doing, Nock? _I had thought._ You'll be killed! Please Nock, fight! Come on, defend yourself!_

The relief I had felt when I heard Mallik come and drag him away was like nothing else. I knew Mallik, dear Mallik, would keep my brother safe. I thanked the King profusely for this.

So now, as I stared up at the sky, panting for breath, I waited to die. I really did not want to die. The thought of leaving all my friends was deeply saddening. And Illaria... I had to fight back tears as I realized that I would never see her again, not in this life anyway. I remembered those peaceful, blissful days I had spent with her in Yewland. I remembered our last kiss before I left for Alleble. How I promised to come back to her someday...

And Nock... I had to force myself to think of Nock; it was nearly unbearable. His anguished scream repeated itself over and over in my head. How could I leave him like that? Although we didn't even know which of us was born first (and didn't care), most of the time I acted as sort of the older brother to him. Of course we saw each other clearly, as equals, but usually I was the one who reassured the other and took on the mature role.

I had to convince myself that he would be okay.

He had all our friends. I knew they would be there for him, when I was gone. I knew he would be okay. He knew I would be with the King, in glory. He knew I loved him. Didn't he? Of course I loved him! How could he not know that? Yes, he knew. He would be alright. He would.

I stared up, now in peace, at the blue sky, and suddenly it was obscured by a dark shape. A dark knight stood above me a grin of pure malicious evil on his face.

I felt so weary, but I managed to say, "Are you here to... ease my passing into glory?"

He gave an ugly little laugh. He crouched next to me and, taking one of my own blackwood arrows, he punctured my side. Red flashed in front of my eyes as a blinding agony tore me from all thought. A little involuntary whimper of pain escaped my lips as he twisted the arrowhead.

I dimly heard him laugh again through my pain. It hurt so bad. I barely made out his growled threat: "I'm gonna make you deny all that stuff you're dying for before I let you pass, Alleble scum."

Was this how I was going to die? Denying my King? No. I would never deny Him. I would die honorably. A true martyr. Pride swelled with the tears in my eyes, as well as the shameful fear in my heart, and I steeled myself for the worst.

My enemy lifted the arrow and I closed my eyes, but then, I heard a the familiar sound of a blackwood bowstring. It was beautiful, like music, and the dark knight fell over, dead.

I blinked at the brightness that I had met upon opening my eyes. And there, in front of my eyes, was Nock.

I could have cried from happiness. I was not going to be tortured to death. I was going to die peacefully. And best of all, I was going to die with my brother, my Nock, right there with me. I felt a smile spread across my face. I sighed in relief and happiness, closing my eyes again. I felt comforted by Nock's arms around me, cradling my head in his lap, his hand on my forehead. I was safe now.

I could feel Nock shaking, so I open my eyes, my smile slipping a little. I laid there drinking in his grief-stricken face, and I realized he might not be alright. Seeing his eyes filled with such misery was horrible, but I couldn't stop looking at him, because I knew this would be the last time I'd ever see him.

"_Bolt,_" I heard his pain-filled whisper, and it jerked my heart.

It was difficult to keep my eyes open. I felt so tired... But I knew Nock needed me. I couldn't leave, not yet.

I summoned all my strength shook myself. "Nock." My response was even quieter than his, but it brought such joy to his face.

"Bolt!" he said, looking immensely relieved, and I felt guilty, because now he thought I was going to survive.

I knew I was not, of course. There was no way I could live through this. But Nock, my trusting twin, my beloved brother, believed I would be fine. It broke my heart; because now I would never be there for him. I wouldn't be able to help him through this, because my death would be the cause of his pain.

I had to help him now, before it was too late. Before he was without me. I had to convince him to be alright.

**Please review! As always, what you liked, what you didn't like, how I can improve, etc. Reviews are so, SO appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Can't Say Goodbye

**A/N: Finally, this chapter is up! This is a really pivotal chapter, that's why it took forever to edit. I wanted to make it perfect. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Obviously.**

* * *

Can't Say Goodbye

NOCK

He looked so weak. It was obvious that he was struggling for each breath. Seeing him like this actually caused me physical pain. I reached out for him and gently pulled him against me as he smiled and sighed. I pushed the hair back from his forehead and stroked it tenderly. I feel wetness on my hand that was holding Bolt against me, and I realized it was blood. His face was stark white, much too pale even for a Glimpse. His eyes were closed and he looked dead. Suddenly I couldn't stop shaking, I was so scared.

His eyes opened. Somehow this did nothing to reassure me. He looked at me for a long time, like he'd never seen me before, and something about his expression scared me even more.

"_Bolt,"_ I said desperately. _No please speak to me, please be okay..._

After a moment I heard it: "Nock."

It was barely above a breath, but it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard in my life.

"Bolt!" I said my face breaking into relief. I couldn't believe how thankful I was. I saw his face change into tired worry. He looked away from me. He looked so sad. After a moment, I couldn't stand to see him like that anymore.

"Bolt?" I said, a little fearfully.

He looked back at me with a new determination. My ears were attuned to his labored breathing; each inhale was a long, strangled gasp, each exhale a quick, exhausted sigh that each time seemed more weak than the last. He blinked up at me slowly, a small smile on his dreadfully pale face.

"Nock... Remember when..." He swallowed, each word seemingly needing immense effort. "Remember when we... played in the branches of the trees... while our parents collected the branches..."

I didn't understand. What was he talking about? Was he delirious? I wasn't sure if I could handle that.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"You fell. Remember? You were in bed for... weeks."

"Bolt, what are you talking about?" I asked quickly. "Do you think you can stand? No, you don't have to, I can carry you. We need to get you out of here."

"No, Nock." He said it so quietly and sadly. My heart dropped.

"Yes. Come." I made to start to pick him up, but something stopped me.

I looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes as he stared at me, gasping for breath.

"Nock," he whispered. "There is nothing... you can do. There is... no... remedy. Arrows can't stop... death."

"NO!" I yelled, and I saw him wince; I didn't care. "No, Bolt, you will not die. I won't let you d-die." My voice broke painfully each time I had to utter the horrid word. "I _will_ save you."

"You have... already... saved me... my brother," Bolt breathed with a small, grateful smile. I felt sick.

"No," I choked. "No, it was my fault! I sh-should have warned you! I saw him b-behind you. I could have stopped him!" My voice had risen hysterically.

Bolt's eyes were wide with concern. I clutched him tightly against me and closed my eyes miserably.

The touch of his hand on my arm made my eyes fly open.

"Nock, look at me." I did, though Bolt's face was blurry through the tears. I quickly blinked them away. "You can't... blame your... yourself for this... Please... even if you warn-...warned me...there wouldn't have been... enough time... time... haven't got... Listen... _don't...blame...yourself!_"

I looked at him, and I realized he was waiting for me to say it. To say that it's not my fault. But I couldn't. My throat was too tight. I nodded.

He sighed; he looked relieved.

"I'm so tired, Nock." His voice was barely a breath.

"I know. I-" My voice caught. "I know." I captured his face in my hand; he was cold.

His hand fell off of my arm and I knew it was because he didn't have any strength left. "Nock..." he whispered again, and his eyes slowly closed...

"NO!" his eyes jerked open slightly as he dragged in a breath; my heart skipped nervously with new hope. "No, don't do that Bolt, just stay with me, okay? _Stay with me!_"

He looked at me sadly. "Nock, you have to let me go," he said gently.

"No, no, no." No. I couldn't. "Bolt, please." My voice was reduced to quiet, desperate pleas.

He took a deep breath. "Nock," he began. "It'll be okay. I promise. You are strong. You have always...been strong."

A sob was forced out of my throat.

"No..." I whimpered.

"You have to go on Nock. O-okay? You told me to keep going." I shook my head in confusion. "Remember? When you fell? I did-didn't leave your side for a week and finally... you told me to go, to... to keep going..."

He coughed weakly as I supported him. He was breathing heavily when he stopped, his body rattling with each precious breath.

"For me," he breathed. "Keep going...for me. I will see our king soon. It is... soon."

I was lightheaded. I couldn't think. He said my name again. "Nock...promise me? You'll keep going... Nock?"

"Okay," I said, my voice high and shaky.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't bear it.

"Nock."

His blue eyes suddenly focused in on my identical ones.

"I love you." My heart broke.

"Bolt," I moaned, "Please, I love you too, Bolt, please stay here..."

A small tired smile had graced his face when I said I loved him. He looked satisfied and completely at peace.

Then he looked up at me once again.

"Goodbye, my brother," he whispered

Then his eyes closed again for the last time. And something within me, through my panic and despair, flared just for a second in urgency; because deep down, I knew this moment was the only chance I would get.

I took the side of his head in my hand and gently bent down to kiss his forehead.

And I whispered in a choked voice, "Goodbye, dear Bolt."

And for a tiny second I saw his face flicker in a smile and felt his head make a tiny nod into my hand.

Then his face stilled and his body went still and cold like the first frost.

And no matter how much I begged him to come back he wouldn't. So I knelt there surrounded by bodies and sobbed onto my twin's chest.

* * *

**Please take a few moments to tell me what you think. Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: What They Did

**Disclaimer: Mr. Batson owns The Door Within. The only thing I own is this piece of writing and the new character that is introduced in this chapter.**

* * *

What They Did

FARIX

I sighed as I searched another house, cautiously, desperately. Looking for friends in the aftermath wasn't fun. In fact, it was about the worst thing I had ever had to do. It's okay when you're fighting. I'm good at fighting. I know how, I have control. Not with this. I didn't know what I was going to find every time I turned the corner. Every turn made me wary and hopeful at the same time. Every empty house left me sagging with relief, and disappointment. Every body I turned over that wasn't a friend alleviated my built up panic, made my stomach surge with guilt at being relieved, and flared my anger at the people that had done this. What they did was unforgivable.

It was then that I heard the voice.

"H-hello?...Mister?"

I heard the little cry, and I turned and saw the little brown haired girl. She was standing timidly in the threshold of likely her own demolished house. My heart sank when I saw how young she was- probably no more than about seven years old. I could see behind her the wreckage of her home. I doubted there was anyone left. Actually, I could not understand how she was still there.

I looked around quickly and swiftly strode over to the girl. The battle had quieted but I knew there were still Paragor knights swarming the city.

The child looked up at me fearfully, her small fingers clutching tightly to the wooden doorframe. She took a tiny step back and cowered a little behind the frame. I quickly realized how frightening I must look to her, towering over her, and bent into a kneel, my face about level with hers.

"It's okay," I said softly, trying to be gentle, which wasn't exactly my strong suit. "It's okay, I'm here to help you. My name is Farix, I am a knight from the kingdom of Alleble." I paused for a second, not really knowing what to say. She had wide brown eyes that were filled with fear. "Are- are you hungry?"

I don't know what made me say it, but I guess she just looked hungry. And I remembered the sweetbread still wrapped up in my pocket from the trip. It was the only thing I could offer her.

She nodded, looking a little hopeful. I smiled widely at her. I reached into my cloak and pulled out a small package. Unwrapping it, I carefully handed it to her.

Slowly, her hand reached for it. She picked up a piece and took a bite. After a moment, she smiled.

"It's sweet!" she said, sounding happily surprised.

I nodded, pleased by the response.

She finished the piece and started to come out; but then she seemed to remember how scared she was and stopped, trying to blend in to the doorframe again.

"No, it's okay," I said again. "Don't be scared. Why don't you come out here?-" (I was about three feet away from her, on my knees, trying to coax the girl out. I must have looked incredibly foolish.) "-I won't hurt you. Come on."

She shook her head, lank brown hair swaying back and forth. "I gotta stay," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I gotta stay," she repeated insistently. "My mama said, well she said, that I gotta stay here for my own safety. And my daddy said it too."

I sighed inwardly, realizing that the girl's parents had left to fight and probably wouldn't be coming back. "Well, I think your mama would want you to leave. It's safe now."

The girl shook her head again stubbornly.

"Do you think I could come in there with you then?" I asked her hopefully.

The child stared at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because-" Why indeed. "Because... I want to share my bread with you," I made up wildly, but really it was kind of true, I supposed.

She licked her lips and apparently decided to permit it. "Okay, but just right here. I'm not s'post to let people into the house I don' know."

I stood and walked over to sit on the step, in the middle ground she had set. She plopped down next to me and clarified, "This counts as inside the house so I'm not doing nothin' wrong."

I bit back a laugh at that and nodded to show that I gave no opposition. She looked satisfied and then eyed the parcel in my hands pointedly.

I laughed quietly again and handed her the bread. A smile lit up her face and she took the bread eagerly. She looked at me curiously.

"Ain't you gonna have some?" she asked.

"Oh," I said. Right, I was _sharing_. "Yes. Please."

She looked happy as she served me my own bread. I watched her as she painstakingly divided the bread into two exactly equal pieces. As she handed me my piece, I saw in her bright eyes an unmistakable flash of blue. I smiled again, feeling somewhat relieved.

She was about to take a bite when suddenly she yelled, "WAIT WAIT STOP!"

I jerked my eyes from the girl and sprang to my feet to look around, fearing a troop of Paragor knights was about to come around the corner. I knew that I would defend this girl to the death, even if I didn't know her name.

But nothing happened; the street was quiet. "What?" I asked her urgently.

She looked at me importantly. "_Thank you_," she said. "Mama says you always gotta thank people. And I remember'd."

This time I laughed out loud. Relieved, I sat back down with her and took a bite of the sweetbread.

As I ate, the familiar flavor reminded me of the days spent coming here. It reminded me of the nights spent around a campfire, listening quietly to my companions talk and laugh and tell about days past, occasionally joining in their conversation. Rage burned as I was reminded of Acscriot, the traitor, but it didn't burn as hot as the fear I felt for my friends. I had seen that, amazingly, Aiden and Gwenne had survived, but what was the use of surviving one storm if you did not last another? Well, I knew the answer to that of course, and I knew that all of us would quite willingly die for King Eliam; but that didn't stop the fear. The last person I had seen was Kaliam, and that had been a while ago; we had split up to further the efficiency of our search for those knights and citizens that had found some hidey-hole. I had no way of knowing if anyone had survived.

The little voice of the girl brought me out of my worry-filled thoughts.

"My name is Aimee," she was saying. "I'm six. But I'll be seven only in a few months. Well actually just a year."

She said this very proudly so I smiled and nodded. "Wow. Six. You're a big girl, Aimee." I felt strangely happy that she trusted me now.

Aimee grinned and continued, obviously happy to talk to someone. "I'm _almost_ as old as my brothers and sisters. They aren't here though."

My heart broke as I realized that Aimee didn't understand anything that had happened.

I bit my lip. "How- how many brothers and sisters di- do you have, Aimee?"

Aimee sighed "Four. They are all older than me. Sometimes they act like they are the mamas and daddys." Her face perked up a little bit. "But they aren't here. Mama left _me _to the house. Just me!"

"Aimee, how would you like to come with me?" I tried again.

She looked at me in frustration. "I told you Mama said I can't."

"I know, but I think your mama just wanted you to do that during the battle."

"What battle?"

Her innocent question re-broke my heart. Could she really not know anything that had happened? She continued looking at me and I really had no idea what to say.

Aimee saved me by saying, "Ohhh, you mean when the bad people came?"

"Yes, that's right." I paused. "Aimee... where were you?"

She looked confused. "In my house."

"No, I mean," I began, struggling for the words. "After your parents left, where did you go?"

"Mama told me to hide in the cab'nit," Aimee explained. "I fit in there. She told me to hide in the cab'nit in the kitchen and cover my ears."

Oh.

"Well I'm sure she just meant until the battle was over," I said and stood up. I held out my hand to her. "Come, Aimee. You shall be safe with me, I promise."

Aimee stood up and grabbed my hand. I was surprised by how much she trusted me. I held her small, warm hand in mine tightly.

She looked back once at her house, twisting her head around, as I ushered her away. Then she faced forward and let me lead her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it too. Reviews are amazing! *hint hint* :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Worrying, Waiting, and Hoping

**A/N: First of all, I ****just wanted to say thanks again to 4thFromTheFurnace for their kind reviews. You rock! Thanks!**

**Now, I want to say I'm so sorry for the absurd and laughable shortness of this chapter. There wasn't a whole lot to write about, I guess. Anyway, this chapter is from Kaliam's perspective. I love this character, and how he feels the burden of leadership and the responsibility that comes with it.**

**Enough of my banter! Read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you know by now that the owner of The Door Within is none other than Wayne Thomas Batson.**

* * *

Worrying, Waiting, and Hoping

KALIAM

I paced back and forth restlessly. I was in the long, high-ceilinged throne room. It had become a gathering place for those who had survived. I was here with Tal and the injured and some Mithegardian knights. That was it. Tal and I were the only ones of the twelve that... no, I could not think that. I would not think it. Surely some of the others had survived? But there was no way of knowing. I could only hope. And pray.

Tal was with the injured. He actually hadn't left the little section set aside for the wounded since he and I came up here. Maybe it was because Matthias was dead. I think Tal didn't want to face the fact that his friend wasn't coming back, so he threw himself into helping the infirmed. Actually, I was trying to avoid thinking about Matthias and Eleazar and Captain Valithor too, but I put my efforts into worrying about the rest of them.

I knew, of course, where Aidan was. Sometimes I wished I didn't know, such place being being Falon's Stair and all. My reasonable side knew that Aidan had to do it. Someone had to rescue Gwenne (another subject of worry) and the Mithegardians that had been captured, and Aidan had just been the one to do it at the time. But then my unfeeling little reasonable side started drowning in guilt. At this point I stopped thinking about Aidan.

My thoughts turned to the others. These were the ones that turned my stomach the most, because I had no idea where they were, whether they were dead or alive or needed help. I massaged my temples slowly, trying to rub images of Mallik, Farix, Nock, and Bolt out of my head; but they stayed there, mocking me. Everything in my being wanted to go out and find them no matter how long it took; or to go after Aidan and help the youngest, most inexperienced knight; or hunt down each dark knight still plaguing the city.

But I knew I had to stay here to provide some kind of leadership. Because that's what I was now- the leader. Captain Valithor had left it to me. It was my responsibility now. I didn't want it, but it was mine.

I tried not to look at the row of the dead as I turned to pace the other way. It was too painful. So I paced, giving out the occasional help or direction or comfort.

All the time, I let the little cycle of worries spin around in my head, making me dizzy and afraid.

* * *

**A/N: Short isn't it? Oh well.**

**Review, lovely readers, review!**

**(By the way, I love constructive criticism almost as much as compliments ;))**

**Never alone.**


	7. Chapter 7: Strength and Bravery

**A/N: I quite like this chapter, even though it is sad. I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**Of course, I have nothing to do with the ownership of _The Door Within_, besides my own words and Aimee, who narrates this chapter.**

* * *

Strength and Bravery

AIMEE

"It's re-eeeeed and... rooouuuunnd..." I said.

"Hmmm..." Farix hummed, smiling.

We were playing 'I Think', trying to pass the time while we walked. At first we were playing 'I Spy', but Farix said it's gotta be 'I Think' 'cause there's not enough good stuff to see right now. 'I Spy' is my favorite, but 'I Think' is even better, 'cause you can think of whatever you want and you don't hafta find anything.

This was an easy one, but Farix was being so slow! I had given _so_ many hints!

"C'mon, this is EASY!" I said.

Farix sorta pressed his lips together, and then I felt bad, 'cause maybe it wasn't so easy, for him, I mean. So I reached up and he bent down and I whispered in his ear, "It tastes real good too. And, and it comes from a tree."

Then I started walking again, because if he couldn't get it from _that_, well, I didn't know how to help him.

"Let's see... an apple?" he asked, laughing a little, maybe because he was happy he got it.

I squealed happily, "YES! Finally!" Then, quickly, so I wouldn't hurt his feelings, I said, "But good job, F'rix, real good."

He laughed again, I don't know why, but I liked his laugh anyway. It was sorta... happy and it sounded like he wasn't worried about anything, ever. I like people that way, when they don't hafta be sad. It's real nice.

"Okay, F'rix. Now YOU think of som'pin!"

He was smiling and thinking when suddenly his face got all serious and sorta perked up, like a dog when it sees a rabbit on a hunt. I could tell som'pin was wrong by the way his eyebrows came together and his eyes got real wide. And then I could hear it too, from the side-street to the left of us. I could hear some real growly sounding voices talking back and forth. They were talking and laughing, only it didn't sound like they were happy, not like Farix was happy a minute ago. They sounded, well I don't know, mean I guess, only they were laughin'. And suddenly I felt real scared, and I leaned a little closer to Farix and gripped his hand tighter.

Farix's face looked real worried and he kept looking around us everywhere. I hadn't noticed before but there wasn't much left around us. The houses were blowed up and weren't really houses anymore. Why, if you went in them, people could see you from outside! I giggled a little at this and then frowned when I saw Farix's face again. He pulled me back a few feet, the way we came, so we're not in view of that side-street anymore, the one the voices are coming from.

Farix quickly kneeled down in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Aimee, look at me," he said, real urgent. I did. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to get on my back and put your arms around my neck and hold on real tight, okay? And I need you to shut your eyes. This is very important; do you think you can do that?"

He looked like he was mad, so I was crying, but I nodded.

"It's okay," he said, and his voice was a little softer. "It's okay, Aimee, don't cry. This is just really important, okay? And I need you to be strong and do this."

I nodded again, bigger, because I wanted to be good for Farix, to show him how good I was.

"Perfect," he said. He turned around. "Okay, arms around my neck...Hold on tight. Close your eyes. I'm thinking of... something blue."

Oh, the game! Something blue. I felt Farix moving beneath me; I hear angry shouts and some clanging. Something blue... suddenly I heard a sceam. It startled me so I screamed too, and I keep hearing it in my head; I hated it's sound. It sounded like pain and anger. I closed my eyes tighter and wished I could close my ears as I buried my face into Farix's shoulder.

"Aimee," I heard Farix's voice, though it sounded a little different than it did before, almost like it wasn't Farix's voice, just trying to be. "Do you need another hint?"

Something blue. The sky? Another scary yell made my eyes burn with tears.

"I-Is it high?" I asked, though my voice didn't sound right either, because I was crying.

"No, it's not high."

"Is it big?" Grunt. Crack. Scream.

"Yes."

"Is it..." I tried not to think about what I heard. "...wet?"

"Yes. Good question."

I heard one last thump, and then it was quiet.

"Keep your eyes closed, Aimee," Farix said softly.

I felt him walking, uphill, I think, and finally I felt him crouch down and my feet touched the ground.

"You can open your eyes now."

I did, squinting because it was so bright from having my eyes closed for so long.

Farix looked sad and tired and upset all at the same time. And I hated seeing him like that.

So I said, "The sea."

He looked at me, his face a little surprised.

"The sea, F'rix," I said again, because I felt like I had to. "You're thinking of the sea."

I didn't get what his expression meant, 'cause it was real confusing. But then he put his arms around me and hugged me, like he'd known me forever and not just a few hours. I hugged him back, too, 'cause it felt like that to me- that I'd known him forever.

"Good girl, the sea," he said and pulled away. Then he took my hand again and said, "The sea, big and brave and strong, just like you."

And then he kissed my head, the way Daddy always did, and then he stood up and kept walking.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I got Aimee's voice right...? Kids are super tough to write for me for some reason. Did I do okay? Let me know! Thanks! This chapter made me so sad. Sorry, it's a little darker than I usually write; but I think it was okay, especially in the innocent perspective of a child.**

** Reviews make me extremely happy. So, please review. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8: Comfort and Anxiety

**A/N: It's taken a while but this chapter's finally up! I've been stressed with school and junk. Also I've been in a major writing slum, but I'm out now! I'm super excited about writing again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. God Bless.**

**Oh, P.S. Yeah I know that the title on the chapter and the one below don't match up, but the chapter title didn't fit. Whatever. :)**

**Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, you probably would know me as more than Boots'N'Opals. Just saying.**

* * *

Anxiety Gives Comfort Gives Anxiety

KALIAM

The hall was slowly filling with people, as more and more discovered the gathering place. I was starting to panic a tiny bit because there wasn't really any order. I'd always been an order-oriented person. I was trying to maintain some semblance of organization; a scholar I met helped this task by keeping tabs on and recording the names of all the citizens and soldiers that entered the hall. And I was really thankful that he was doing that. But aside from his work, everyone in the hall was in a sort of panicked disarray. Despairing noise grew out of the crowds as people searched desperately and relentlessly for loved ones, pleading with themselves or with a higher force that they would not find such among the dead.

I was also searching each face that came through tall double doors, and praying it would be a familiar one. Each glance in vain.

My miserable thoughts were interrupted by a joyful cry: "The king!"

It seemed that, in mere seconds, the focus of the hall magnetized to the doorway.

I sprinted to the doors. King Ravelle was standing in the entrance, smiling at his subjects that were rushing to him. He looked terrible. There were several slashes in his clothing, and he was sporting minor bruises on his face, hands, and most likely other places which were covered by his ragged shirt and armor. He was better off physically than many of those that had fought. But my eyes were drawn most to the expression on his face. He looked completely miserable. Although he was smiling for the sake of his people, I could see lines of great sorrow and sadness, and a dark shadow of regret. I watched and understood the burden of his leadership and the responsibility to take whole blame of his past decisions. He seemed weary. I felt somewhat like I was looking in a mirror.

Ravelle was accompanied by an adolescent boy. He had lank brown hair that fell into his eyes until he flung it aside in a quick motion. The kid could not have been more than fifteen years old, limping beside the king. A fearful scowl seemed to be scarred onto his face.

"King Ravelle!" I called as I made my way to the front of the crowd.

He looked at me; the guilt and despair in his eyes slightly belied the facade of cheer plastered onto his face. I think I was one of the only ones to notice it though. The Mithegardian citizens were too ecstatic that their beloved king was safe to notice anything.

"Sir Kaliam!" He turned to me, and the guilt on his face seemed even more apparent, as I was sure the ragged grief was on mine.

He took several quick, long strides over to me and gripped my arm. "Kaliam, I cannot thank you enough. You have saved the kingdom."

"Not quite, Sir," I responded. "Your knights fought as, if not more, bravely as we. And, I'm sorry to say, your city is hardly saved. However-" Suddenly, I caught sight of the blood on his arm. "Sir, your hand! That wound must be attended to!"

"It's nothing, Sir Kaliam, nothing. Now," He suddenly seemed hesitant, almost afraid. "My- You fought with my father, Kaliam. I must say I now envy you of that, but... I must know, does he live?"

I simply stared at him. I had no idea what to say.

"Sir..." I began without a notion of how I would finish. He seemed to understand my reluctance. His head dipped downward and a tear sparkled on his cheek.

I realized that this was not the place for his grief. However shallow it sounded, a king should not be seen crying before his subjects. Not now. For his sake, and for the sake of the mood in the hall, I took his elbow carefully.

"Sir, please come with me," I said as gently and quietly as I could. Ravelle stared at the ground. "Come, sir, come in here."

I led him into a small side room. It was full of papers and a grand mahogany desk graced one wall. I could only assume this was Ravelle's private study.

He was perfectly willing to acquiesce, seeming like a small child without direction. He slumped into the chair behind his desk. Again, I was lost for words.

But I need not have worried. "My- my father was always an inspiration to me, you know," he began shakily. "Who wouldn't be inspired by him? He was a Captain! A warrior! The best warrior in the entire Realm, I have no doubt. Who wouldn't be proud to have his blood?

"Well I wasn't happy with him. I-I was too stubborn. Too proud. I was such a fool, Kaliam!"

I listened patiently as he tried to gather his emotions.

"I guess I just couldn't take all that nonsense about Alleble anymore." -at this, I winced but managed to keep my defensive tongue quiet- "I ran away when I was fifteen. Made a name for myself. Found a wife. Climbed up the ladder. Something to be proud of. I... I was ashamed of him, you see." His voice quavered, and he glanced up at me, looking quite ashamed now. "Ashamed of what he believed in... I don't even completely know anymore what I was thinking. I just wish I had behaved like a good son, like he deserved. Too late now." He added bitterly.

There was a heavy pause. Finally I said, "Sir, I'm sorry about your father and I'm sorry you couldn't see him before his death. But one thing I know is that he is happy now. He's not in any pain anymore. And, Sir, I know that he cared for and loved you, despite any past... conflict. He was probably the greatest man I ever knew, and that much greatness must have been passed on to you. If it means anything, Ravelle, I happen to think he was very proud of you. He just wished you to see the truth."

He looked at me for a long time, and suddenly I wondered whether he would become angry. But then he instead said something remarkable: "I...I think I do see, Sir Kaliam."

I smiled for the first time in the past twelve hours. He smiled a little too.

"Thank you, Kaliam. For everything."

"You're welcome, Sir," I said. "I suggest you go back out to your people- somebody may think I've kidnapped you!"

He smiled and stood up to shake my hand warmly. His eyes were still full of sadness, but a shimmer of hope was there as well.

Just as he was leaving, I remembered something I'd wanted to ask him.

"King Ravelle?" I said quickly. When he turned, I spoke slowly: "Sir I- During the battle, did... did you see any of my knights?"

He looked at me sympathetically. "Not more than a couple times since you first arrived, Kaliam."

"Who did you see?" I breathed desperately.

"This was perhaps an hour ago, you understand. I saw the muscular one, clean-shaven, tall, long-sleeves...?"

"Farix..."

"Yes, he was looking around, possibly for you and your companions. Going through the city."

I nodded slowly. That was hopeful, at least.

"I saw most all the others, during the heart of the battle, but that was hours ago," he said. "I'm sorry I can't be more helpful to you." He walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Go, Kaliam. Look for your friends. I'm very grateful to you for holding us up here, but I can handle it now. I hope you find them. Truly, I do."

He left after that. I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face. I reentered the hall.

King Ravelle was slowly beginning to herd the uninjured down a hallway, I assumed into a different, more suitable room. He had rejoined the mysterious adolescent that he had been with before. I wondered what adventure they may both have experienced. Tal was still hovering about the hurt people. I walked over to him.

"Tal," I said, quietly.

He turned his head around. "Kaliam!" His faced brightened a tiny bit, but then faded quickly into worry and sadness. "How... Is everything alright? I saw you with King Ravelle."

"Yes, he... He was wondering about the Captain..."

We fell into an anxious silence. The people around us were making an exodus, and the noise was fading slowly. Tal and I looked at each other; his eyes were intense and miserable.

"Tal..." Again I didn't know how to continue. "I think I'm going to go look for them."

Tal's eyes, like the king's, turned sympathetic. "Kaliam..."

"I have to," I said, swallowing. "I have to find them Tal. Captain Valithor left me... in charge." I sighed, the weight of responsibility once again overpowering me as I fell into a chair, covering my face with my hands. "I- I don't think I can do this, Tal."

"What do you mean? You're a great leader."

"Oh, yes, I'm doing an excellent job now!" I snarled hysterically. "Half my team is missing, the other half is d-dead!"

"Kaliam..." Tal said again, his voice hollow and strained, his eyes shining.

"I'm sorry, Tal," I whispered. "I just... don't know what to do."

Silence settled heavily over us. The room was nearly emptied, aside from some volunteer healers treating the line of patients.

"Tal," I started again, but before I could say anything, the door to the hall groaned open.

Tal and I glanced around. Then we stared, disbelieving, at the figure in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Oohh, the suspense! How will you ever keep your sanity while the identity Figure in the Doorway remains in the shadows... ;) Heehee.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review. Any opinion you'd like to give would mean SO much to me. Thank you!**

**Never Alone.**


	9. Chapter 9: Incomplete Reunion

**A/N: I'd just like to say how incredibly sorry I am for taking such a long time. It's been ages since the last update! I hope this is worth the wait... Or at least worth reading? Never alone. God loves you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.**

* * *

Incomplete Reunion

KALIAM

"Mallik!" I shouted as Tal and I went to him. "Praise to the King, you're alive!"

The tall warrior stepped into the room. He looked tired, bruised and weary, like most of the other soldiers who had returned from the battle. But what startled me was the great sadness that shone behind his glinting blue eyes. I had never seen the boisterous, strong warrior look so pained. The very sight of him filled me with dread. But for the moment, I couldn't care. Mallik was safe; I didn't want to think about why he might be sad.

Tal and I took turns embracing him. I stood back, holding him at arms' length.

"It is very good to see you, my friend," I said, feeling a great relief.

Mallik gave a small smile. "And you, Kaliam," he said sincerely.

Tal grinned, looking almost like he was fit to make one of his trademark bets with Matthias. "And what about me?" He asked, mock offended, his dark curls bouncing with a measure of renewed hope. "Am I but another swordsman?"

"And a short one at that!" Mallik quipped, and they laughed together.

Tal and Mallik may not have known it, but their familiar joshing did great good to me. It was something out of place, maybe, in that battlefield. But sometimes, that is necessary. That small laugh alleviated some of the misery and terror that had settled on my heart, and allowed me to think more clearly. It calmed and collected me.

After a minute, Tal's smile faded as he looked at Mallik. "Mallik, some of those wounds need tending!"

"Nonsense!" Mallik said at once. "Just a scratch, that's all. I'm quite alright."

"Ha! Of course you are!" I scoffed, trying to cover my worry. "Mallik, come."

Tal and I led a loudly protesting Mallik over to one of the bedrolls that had been brought out for the injured. He plopped onto the bed, scowling, and muttering something about "perfectly fine" and "foreign medicines" and "worry too much". Tal and I only exchanged smiles as I began to clean and wrap a particularly nasty gash on Mallik's arm. We knew how stubborn Mallik could be.

It was quiet for a moment.

"What news, Kaliam?" the short respite was over at Mallik's quiet question.

I sighed, wondering where to start. "King Ravelle just arrived," I said. "He came back with a kid around Aiden's age. He was largely uninjured, just weary.

"Farix, Nock, and Bolt are still missing. And Gwenne... she was taken captive. Aiden went after her and the captured Mithegardians. The rest..." I swallowed hard. I concentrated on pinning the bandage around Mallik's arm. "The rest fell."

Mallik gasped, and then it was completely quiet. The silence was dreadful. It was filled with the pain that Tal and I had been trying to suppress, and Mallik's shock at the news. The air seemed to be filled with the ghostly images of our friends who had fallen. I could almost see them in the blurred, wavy lines of my tears and in the folded gauze on Mallik's forearm.

Tears were running smoothly down Tal's too pale face, and Mallik also seemed to be crying softly. I knew it was close to inevitable, that I would cry too. But right now, I wasn't going to make it an option. I couldn't break down now. I had to be strong. I was the leader. I had to be strong. I had to...

At that moment, I was spared attempting to put on a brave face. Because in that moment, a formidable, clean-shaven, long-sleeved warrior entered the hall.

A warrior very dear to us.

"...And Mama said that all my tooths are taken by a really special G'impse that gives you stuff and steals your tooths. Is that right, F'rix?"

The girl in Farix's arms quickly fell silent when she saw us. Everything was still for a moment as Farix stared at us and we at him.

Mallik was the first to move. "Farix!" he called and crossed the room to him.

Mallik went to hug Farix, but seeing the terrified look in the girl's eyes, quickly thought better of it.

Farix smiled. "Mallik, I'd like you to meet Aimee. Aimee, this is a very dear friend of mine, Sir Mallik."

"Well, it's very good to meet you, Little Miss," Mallik said, his usual blunt charm taking over the tears for a moment.

The talkative girl we had glimpsed when Farix first entered the hall vanished as she blushed with a bashful smile and turned her face slightly into Farix's shoulder. I didn't know what I expected Farix to do, but I certainly didn't anticipate what happened. Even from where I stood several feet away, I could see Farix circle his arms more securely around her. I've always known that Farix had a kind heart under his hard warrior's shell. However, I had never seen him look so openly emotional. His obvious liking of Aimee grew his happiness and allowed it to spill out. I swallowed a smile while simultaneously holding back tears of joy that Farix was alive and safe.

Tal walked up and stood next to Mallik, and swept into a deep bow.

"M'lady," Tal said. "I am called Sir Tal." He carefully took her hand and kissed it gallantly, causing Aimee to giggle and blush furiously. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

It amazed me how quickly Tal and Mallik were able to switch gears. A few minutes ago, we had been devastated. We still were, but my two friends were able to put most of the anguish away and out of their faces for the time being. I quickly struggled to follow their example.

"Farix," I said, wincing slightly as my voice shook. What in the Realm sort of leader was I supposed to be anyway? "Come. You look awful."

I laid a hand lightly on his shoulder and steered him toward one of the cots that remained in the hall. I picked up a clay jug and poured a cup of water for each Farix, little Aimee, and Mallik.

Tal sat on the cot across from Farix and Aimee, who was curled adorably in his lap and gulping thirstily from her cup. "Are either of you injured?" he asked.

"No," Farix said. "But I think Aimee could use some water to wash up...?"

Farix glanced meaningfully at Tal, who hurriedly left the room for the supplies.

"Yeah." Aimee answered his indirect question. After a moment she added, "I'm hungry too."

Farix laughed softly. Mallik and I exchanged amused and somewhat confused looks. "I guess a half-loaf of Frostlandian sweetbread is not enough for this Little One."

Aimee's head bobbed up and down in confirmation. "I eat more than _bread_ F'rix," she stated patiently. "I hafta eat _lots_ a' good things." She paused, apparently in thought. "_I_ eat lots a' foods. But blackhornes and unicorns only eat grass. F'rix, don't they like other things?"

I bit back a laugh and could tell Mallik was doing the same. Farix smiled warmly. "No, I think they just like grass."

"Well, if I was a unicorn, I sure wouldn't eat grass," Aimee said with a small shudder. "I would def-nitly eat something else. _Def_-nitly," she proudly repeated the large, albeit mispronounced, word.

"What would you eat if you were a unicorn, Aimee?" Farix asked, still smiling in a way that I doubted I had ever seen him smile.

She thought for a moment. "Oatmeal," she said decidedly.

Mallik and I burst out laughing. Maybe it was the relief, or the worry, or the stress, or the spontaneous nature of an innocent child; but once we started laughing, we couldn't seem to stop. Even when Tal came back with a washbowl, cloth and soap for Aimee, we cried tears of slightly hysterical laughter. And when Tal looked at us like we were crazy, Mallik fell to his knees and I held my stomach in an attempt to contain my slightly delirious euphoria.

Only did we stop laughing when the double doors reopened. Nock carried a irrefutably familiar body into the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I **_**almost**_** wrote a... sorta happy chapter, right? Almost? Until that darn last line popped out of nowhere.**

**This story writes itself. It doesn't bother to ask my opinion. :)**

**So, anybody catch the 'glimpse' pun? I didn't even think about it when I wrote it. I was gonna take it out, but, what the heck, right? You guys need some, um, humor. Plus it instigated this lovely little conversation I'm having with myself right now.**

**To keep me from going completely insane, REVIEW, so I know I'm not just talking to my computer screen. ;)**

**Seriously, though, this and the next chapter are going to maybe be the climax. I'm not totally sure because I've only written what you've seen. But please, if you're going to review, I would love to see it for these chapters. If nothing else, to tell me how I can improve my writing. Especially if you think the story's getting boring; I'm not bored with writing it at all, but I feel like it might be a bit uneventful to read about.**

**Thank you for reading. What do you think?**


End file.
